zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap4
'Chapter 4: Premonitions, and true courage' Just a few days passed after the disastrous defeat at the hands of Omeggadons Skeletor Army. Nearly everyone who participated was still in a sulky mood, and Montmorency and Guiche still blamed Suzuka. "Can't you give her a break?" Saito asked them one morning "NO! We will not!" Montmorency replied "We know it's widely agreed that it wasn't her fault, but that doesn't stop us from being angry." said Guiche "Come on you two," said Louise "Suzuka made a mistake. It happens to everyone." "Everyone's still in such a bad mood." Siesta thought to herself a few paces away "Thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Julio asked appearing next to her "Julio. Where you been?" "Chatting with Suzuka and Osmond." Julio made a grave face "Suzuka tried her best to describe the type of magic Omeggadon used to summon his army, but she doesn't truly understand herself." "That's not the only thing that bothers me." said Siesta "Have you noticed that she looks a lot like Miss Vallière?" "Come to think of it, I have." Julio responded in a curious voice "Her facial features look much like Louise's, but her hair and eyes are a different color. Almost like Saito's." "Her bust size doesn't match either." said Siesta startled by what Julio said "Now that's going a little far." "(sigh) if only we could know the things that she isn't supposed to tell us." Siesta said "(Hmm) Perhaps we could." said Julio, and Siesta gave him a look of confusion Siesta followed Julio to his room. After a few minutes he sat down in some sort of ceremony he prepared. "What are we doing in here?" Siesta asked as she sat down across from the spot Julio had sat down "We are going to use a complicated form of Divination known as the Vision Quest." He scooped out a small cup of potion in a cauldron next to him "Drink this." Siesta slowly took the potion from his hands but hesitated in drinking it "Come on, you said yourself that Suzuka couldn't tell us. It only makes sense that we find out for ourselves." "Then why don't you do this?" Siesta asked "I'm not the one who's still in love with Saito." After a few more moments hesitation, Siesta drank the potion, and the effect was instant. She was walking down the staircase in the entrance hall. At the other side of the hall the door was glowing, and she knew she had to get through it. Once she reached the bottom step, she was attacked from the right by some strange soldier. Frightened by it, she didn't defend herself, and came out of the trance. "Ow! You didn't say I could get hurt doing this." Siesta said examining a cut on her shoulder "You didn't ask." Julio responded, and he scooped out another sample of the potion "Shall we try again?" Meanwhile, out in the courtyard: "I hate waiting for things to happen!" Kirche said irritably while sitting on the front steps with Tabitha and Illococoo "Get over it." Tabitha said while reading a book, and failing to suppress her own frustration in her voice "Why don't we get up and go do something fun." said Illococoo grabbing Tabitha's arm "Why are you always so cheerful?" Kirche asked "You three alright?" Colbert asked, turning up behind them "We're OK Jan." Kirche replied "MISTER COLBERT!" a first year girl yelled as she ran toward them "What is it young lady?" "Monsters! Hordes of Skeletal monsters are approaching the school!" their faces went into surprise at this "What's going on?" Saito asked as he showed up with Louise, Guiche, Montmorency, and Suzuka. "Skeletors are advancing on the academy." Colbert said, causing their faces to go into shock "Already?" said Montmorency "What can we do?" Guiche asked "This may help." said Suzuka as she pulled out a small black book "That book...." Louise started "I borrowed it from the principle." said Suzuka Back in Julio's room, things were not going well with their attempts at looking at the future "Enough already." Siesta said after coming out of their 10th failed attempt "I can't get anything." "You're fighting it. Don't." said Julio "You appear to be afraid of what you might see. Don't fear the future. Suzuka is here to see to that we don't have to. Shall we try again?" Siesta took the potion once more. Once again she was walking down the stairs in the entrance hall. Once she got to the bottom, the strange soldier attacked her once again. Instead of trying to resist, this time she just let him come at her, and he vanished into nothing. Two more attacked her as she walked toward toward the glowing door, still she did nothing, and both vanished. She finally walked through the glowing door, and into the vision of the future, and she felt really strange. When she opened her eyes, she was in a place she recognized as the De Ornielle mansion. On the floor were two young children playing with toys. Standing nearby were slightly older versions of Louise, Guiche, and Montorency. "Suzuka," said Louise "let Guiche Jr. play with that toy too.' "Suzuka? Guiche Jr.?" Siesta asked bewildered "I know." said Montmorency "Naming my son after his father seems like such a waste of imagination." "But my dear Montmorency, I thought you liked it." said Guiche "Morning everyone" said an older version of Saito, who just walked into the room with older versions of Colbert and Kirche. "Miss Zerbst! Your pregnant!" said Siesta now noticing that Kirche's belly was 30 times it normal size "It's Mrs. Colbert now, remember?" said Kirche with her hands on her belly "And you've known I've been pregnant for a while now." "Here Suzuka." said Saito picking Suzuka up "Come to Papa." "Papa?" Siesta thought to herself "Take care of Mama while I was gone?" "How can she take care of me?" Louise asked "Remind me," said Siesta "what's her full name again?" "Suzuka Henrietta li Bala de vi Hiraga." said Louise "You're a little absentminded today. And Mister Colbert, can you take both Kirche and Siesta to see a doctor later?" "Why do I need to go?" Siesta asked "Gotta make sure 'your' little one is doing OK as well as mine." said Kirche pointing to Siesta's belly Not knowing what she was talking about, Siesta looked down. Hardly believing it, she lifted her shirt, and put her hands around her belly to confirm it. Her belly was 30 times normal size. She was pregnant. "Ms. Siesta," said the younger version of Suzuka "we need your help." The vision ended, and there was the older Suzuka kneeling in front of her. "Siesta? Siesta." Suzuka said frantically "What did you see?" Julio asked "I saw, children." said Siesta "Young children. And my... my child... inside me." She put her hands on her still thin belly "Can all that be real?" "Only if you make it real." said Julio "OK... Enough of this, we need you both outside." said Suzuka Julio and Siesta followed Suzuka outside to where a major battle was going on between Omeggadon's army, and every mage and warrior in the academy. "What do I need to do?" Siesta asked as Julio went to join the fight "We need you to say this spell inside the Pentagon." Suzuka explained as Loiuse, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Montmorency got in a pentagonal position around her. Suzuka then handed her the black book opened to a certain spell "This is a powerful spell that unleashes the power of all five elements, but requires the power of them through these Mages, and only a non-magical person in the middle can say it. That part is just to balance things out." Siesta looked bewildered that she was actually being asked to do magic "This is the only way to repel Omeggadon's army. Hurry Siesta, read!" she got out of the formation to help fight and give them time. Siesta began reading "Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Void." a bright pentagon appeared on the ground with the five in the formation making up the corners "Let the good, from the past, breath again, with elemental vlast." the pentagon grew brighter "Let the bright energy, with the day, to blow away evil, as you may!" the formation got even brighter "Enlightening goodness, hear my cry, unleash an energy that cannot die! Let the elements of this land, repel all evil, with your hand!" The spell worked. A large aura of energy covered the whole school, and everything within a 10 mile radius, which included the palace and the village next to it, reducing the Skeletor Army to dust. "VICTORY!" several people yelled as celebration began after a few moments silence "You six were incredible." said Osmond as several people helped them to their feet "My first time casting a spell." said Siesta "But why use me? You just need a non-magical person, you could've used anyone." "Because you were our first choice." said Kirche who was hanging onto Colbert. Siesta then remembered the visions she had. Later that night, a celebration was held in the cafeteria, and all of the main cast had a table to themselves. Further, everyone was in high spirits again. "Cheers." said Julio, and everyone raised their glasses and drank "Looks like you're getting my apology after all." said Montmorency "Thanks." said Suzuka "If it weren't for that spell you found, we may have lost again." said Tiffania "We my have won a victory, but can't relax." said Saito "Saito's right." said Louise, and Siesta shifted uncomfortably "This really is only going to make Omeggadon angry." "But if we've won once, we can win again." said Guiche "But we mustn't get cocky." said Kirche "True." said Tabitha reading a book again "I should get going." said Suzuka, and she got up and left "Wait, Suzuka." said Montmorency "What's with her?" "She's still worried, that's what." said Guiche "She's starting to make me worry." "Well, in a few years, you two may not have to worry at all." said Siesta "What makes you say that?" Montmorency asked "I'm just saying." she then got up to follow Suzuka, and found her outside near the pot Saito sometimes used to take a bath "Suzuka. I have something to ask you...." "Watch what you ask because I can't...." "Suzuka Henrietta li Bala de vi Hiraga, don't interrupt me. Yes, I know your full name, so I have to ask. And be truthful. No side-steps, just the truth. Are you Saito and Louise's daughter?" Suzuka hesitated in answering, clearly trying to decided whether to lie or not "Only if mom and dad get together in time." Suzuka answered, confirming what Siesta saw earlier. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content: Voice from the Future Chapter 3: A defeat, and a realization << >> Chapter 5: Fate, and true love Category:Chapters